1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, non-contact type wireless charging techniques capable of charging electronic apparatuses even in a non-contact state are being developed.
In wireless charging techniques according to the related art, settings for wireless charging are fixed. For example, to implement efficient wireless charging, an object for wireless charging needs to be set, or a position or the like, of a wireless power reception apparatus should be fixed.
Therefore, in the related art technologies, when the object for wireless charging is changed, or variations in wireless charging environments such as changes in position occur, wireless charging is not available, or wireless charging efficiency may be significantly lowered.